There are extensive publications detailing the concern over the effects of an electromagnetic pulse (EMP). In short, an electromagnetic pulse may generate a voltage and resulting current or signals in cables that may damage electronic equipment connected to the cables.
There is a large concern about a naturally occurring EMP from solar activity. One of the articles referred to the magnetic storms that occur naturally on the sun as being inevitable and not “if they would occur but when they would occur.” Although written in 2008 the article goes on to say that we are currently entering a period of “increased solar activity”. While the article does characterize the events as 100 year events they go on to report that major storms have occurred in 1859, 1921 and the 1989 storm that affected Hydro-Quebec shutting of power to 6 million customers.
There is also a large concern about the impact of a nuclear event, a device detonated high in the atmosphere—no blast, no radiation, no shock but a flood of electromagnetic fields. It is referred to as an HEMP attack (High Altitude Electromagnetic Pulse). Large areas of geography would be affected and have the same effect as the solar activity that occurs naturally but may be more pointed and focused. This type of attack is also called an IEMI (Intentional Electromagnetic Interference).
A subset of the IEMI (intentional interference) is the small man made magnetic pulse generators. These units can be small enough to actually fit in a suitcase, all be it that unit would have limited power, but the magazine Popular Science recently discussed how a pulse generator that could fit in a cargo van and powered by car batteries could be fashioned using readily available technology and parts and, in fact, a unit like this could be made to press the attack over a broad range of frequencies for extended time. This is a point of use device, which is particularly hazardous because, if it is found by the saboteur to be non-effective, the van or other vehicle carrying the device simply drives away with no one the wiser. The would-be saboteur is thus left to fight another day.
Since 1989 the European community recognized the threat and initiated research and publication of standards through the IEC (International Electro-Technical Commission)—this group has published an extensive set of standards and guidelines categorizing the various forms of EMP and defining the phenomena in engineering terms—organizing it for study and regulation. The standards cover General; Environmental (the electrical environment of the pulse); testing and measuring; installation guidelines; and generic standards for immunity.
In the United States, the organizing group has been the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers). The IEEE has a number of “sections'” including an EMC (Electromagnetic Compatibility) section. Many of the members that are involved in the IEC are also members and committee chairmen of the various IEEE/EMC working groups. The IEEE/EMC working groups have also published guidelines and technical papers on preparation, mitigation, etc.
An additional issue involves not the threat of magnetic fields from outside of a cable but rather a concern that the small magnetic fields associated with data signals that emanate from inside the cable can be “read” from the outside. This is a recognized security breach.
Furthermore, the recent attention to terrorist activities and the shooting activities at an electrical substation a number of years ago in California spurred the drive to design an electrical cable designed to specifically withstand a certain level of ballistic attack. It would be desirable for such an anti-ballistic cable to withstand one or more discharged rounds of a firearm.
A need exists for a cable that addresses at least some of the above issues.